§ Ephemeral §
by avalentiina
Summary: Sasuke decide volver a Konoha. Este Fic relata cómo comienza a formarse la relación entre Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Hola! No les regalo un super intro porque siento que arruinaría todo, pero básicamente esta historia es una idea de como nace SasuSaku con el regreso de Sasuke, mucho mucho amor y drama
1. chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 _Sasuke volvía a Konoha_.

 _Después de casi tres años volvía a Konoha_.

Me encontraba en el hospital haciendo breves chequeos a los pacientes que reposaban en el piso siete. Naruto había llegado casi corriendo al hospital, me había abordado en una de las habitaciones para darme la noticia, estaba feliz, demasiado; no podía entender por qué en el fondo yo no lo estaba, escuchar a alguien decir que Sasuke volvía era mi sueño más anhelado y ahora que ocurría no sentía nada, mi corazón estaba quieto y mi mente en blanco.

Amar a Sasuke ha sido una de las cosas más contradictorias de mi vida, me hacía feliz pero a la vez me lastimaba, ansiaba su llegada, lo hacía, pero no podía entender porqué cuando había llegado me sentía vacía.

Terminé los chequeos y regresé a mi oficina, me apoyé sobre mi escritorio por un momento, respire y cubrí mis ojos con una de mis manos, miré mi reloj que ya marcaba las 10:20 minutos de la noche, ya era hora de irme, en el fondo sabía que no me había ido a casa porque tenía miedo de salir y encontrarme a Sasuke en el camino, mi turno terminaba siempre a las 9:30 de la noche, me había quedado dando vueltas a propósito.

Decidí ser valiente por los próximos veinte minutos que gastaba caminando hasta mi departamento; por fortuna no tuve encuentros sorpresivos de camino, llegué a casa más rápido de lo normal, tiré mi cartera y mi suéter al sofá, luego fui directo a tomar una ducha. El regreso de Sasuke me tenía aterrada, lo sabía, ¿qué pensaría el de mi?; ¿le gustaría verme?, ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedaría?, miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, aunque sabía que la que más me preocupaba era que me rechazara de nuevo, que me fuera indiferente, porque a pesar de que con los años me había hecho fuerte, independiente, había dejado atrás a la Sakura Haruno inútil, el miedo a su rechazo siempre estaría ahí, el miedo a no ser suficiente, porque la verdad es que en ninguna oportunidad lo fui.

Después de tomar una ducha me preparé un té, no iba a dormir esta noche, leería un rato, trataría de dejar de pensar, o más bien, trataría de pensar en qué diablos haría, porque a pesar del miedo, sí quería encontrarme a Sasuke Uchiha. Tenía que pensar en cómo reaccionar, cualquier escenario era posible, con Sasuke nada se sabe; tal vez sólo este pensando demás, tal vez ni siquiera se quedará, tal vez ni siquiera me lo encuentre, tal vez sea el mismo ególatra e indiferente de siempre.

Siempre he anhelado cualquier muestra de afecto que venga por parte de Sasuke, es triste pensar que pasé mi niñez, mi adolescencia y probablemente pasaré mi adultez enamorada de un hombre que pobremente me determina; debo confesar que intenté arrancarlo de mi corazón, lo intenté, después de que intentó matarme algo muy en el fondo del amor que le tengo se quebró, me pregunté por mucho tiempo si era momento de rendirme, de darme cuenta que tal vez el Sasuke que siempre había amado había muerto al atravesar las puertas de Konoha aquella noche, pero no pude, no pude al ver que en la guerra nos apoyó, eso fue un brillo de esperanza en mi corazón, tal vez sí quedaba algo del Sasuke Uchiha del que me enamoré.

Toda esperanza que sembré murió cuando tiempo después de la guerra decidió irse de nuevo, pensé que por fin había vuelto a casa, que había recapacitado, pero no, Sasuke siempre ha tenido una visión muy abstracta de las cosas, a veces pienso que lo entiendo pero termina demostrando lo contrario; el día de su partida avivó de nuevo mi pequeña esperanza, ese día Sasuke Uchiha me agradeció, justo como cuando partió la primera vez pero esta vez noté que era diferente, lo sentí diferente, también antes de irse tocó levemente mi frente con sus dedos, traduje esa acción como algo cariñoso de parte de Sasuke, así que decidí atesorarla y me animé a desempolvar el amor que siempre he sentido hacía él.

Y aquí estaba, tres años después con la noticia de que había vuelto.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

~ Holaa! Mil gracias por leer, este es mi primer fic, me encantanria que me dieran su opinion, soy muy abierta! Regalenme un hermoso 3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Recibí el amanecer con una tasa de café bien cargado, me arregle de manera sencilla, cepille mi cabello y salí rápidamente de casa; al llegar al hospital comencé con mis rondas, no tenía ganas de saludar a nadie hoy, le había prometido a Ino que desayunaría con ella pero mi apetito al igual que mis ganas jamás aparecieron, no podía creerlo, me sentía deprimida de nuevo y ni siquiera lo había visto. Cerca de las 12 del mediodía acabe con mis rondas, decidí esconderme un rato en mi oficina, hoy no andaba de humor para entablar conversaciones triviales ni con Ino ni con Shizune ni con Naruto ni con nadie, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comer, en mi estómago sólo estaba mi café de la mañana; cuando giré para ingresar a mi oficina me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, Lady Tsunade me daba la espalda en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio junto con un joven.

"¿Lady Tsunade?" pregunté extrañada.

"Sakura, tenemos rato esperándote" se giro hacia el muchacho "¿Cierto Sasuke?

 _¿Sasuke? ¡Que demonios!_

Juré que iba a desmayarme pero no lo hice, traté de no mirarlo a la cara cuando se giró a verme y me dirigí directo a mi escritorio, carraspee mi garganta.

"Sasuke, me alegro que hayas vuelto" dije con un débil sonrisa. Sostuvo mi mirada por unos pocos segundos, sus ojos negros seguían teniendo el mismo impacto en mi, decidí desviar la mirada.

"Hmph" exclamó bajito.

"Bueno, vinimos porque necesito que le hagas un chequeo a Sasuke, quiero comprobar que no queda ningún rastro del sello maldito que Itachi logró quitarle" dijo Lady Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie - "No deberías tardar mucho, cualquier cosa debes informarme, estaré esperando tu reporte" dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y salía de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Carraspee de nuevo.

"Bueno, acércate por favor a la camilla" dije mientras apuntaba con mi mano la camilla que se encontraba en una esquina de mi oficina. "recuestate", comencé a hacer un chequeo general, luego le pedí que se sentara para analizar su hombro donde hacía ya unos años había estaba el sello maldito.

" _Sakura.."_ dijo serio mientras me miraba, hizo un ademán de tomar mi mano, el sólo rocé consiguió quemarme y de nuevo mi corazón se sintió chiquito, me alejé.

"¿Hmm?" dije sin mirarlo. Pude sentir como se erguía y cómo el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se volvía frío y mucho más denso.

Continué haciendo la revisión en un silencio tres veces más incómodo que el inicial, al terminar quise acomodar su camisa, la había corrido un poco para examinar su hombro; apartó mis manos con un movimiento brusco y se puso de pie.

"Tsk" exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca torcida en una leve mueca.

Quise decirle que tenía miedo, que estaba muerta del miedo, que verlo me había causado mucha impresión y que estaba en un trance desde ayer del que no podía salir, quise decirle que tenía pánico de que me rechazara de nuevo, quise decir tanto pero decidí no hacerlo.

Caminó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta y mientras tomaba la perilla giró un poco su cabeza y dijo brusco "¿Qué diablos te pasa?"

Me erguí de inmediato y me abracé sintiendo indefensa. "Nada…" susurré bajito mientras sostenía su mirada; volteó su cabeza hacía la puerta, la abrió y salió de la oficina con un fuerte portazo.

Quedé quieta en la mitad de mi oficina y me sentí fría, tanto como aquella noche a mis trece años, el miedo a amar a Sasuke me había consumido, mis ojos se aguaron.

Luego de que Sasuke se hubiese retirado decidí irme de la oficina, no quería estar más en el hospital, mis pensamientos contradictorios estaban matándome. Amaba a Sasuke, eso era más que seguro, lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho, pero el miedo que había sembrado en mi corazón todos estos años me tenía congelada, no me dejaba pensar, sin darme cuenta había construido una Sakura que se encontraba siempre a la defensiva, con miedo a que la lastimaran, no dejaba entrar a nadie a mi corazón y trataba de no querer demás a aquellas personas importantes para mi, Sasuke me había enseñado a querer con miedo.

Estando ya en mi departamento tomé una ducha caliente, tuve que sostenerme por el fuerte mareo que me azotó de repente, no había comido nada en todo el día; decidí sentarme luego en el sofá con un té en mando, en mi mente rondaban las mismas cosas que al salir de mi oficina esta tarde.

 _Debí dejarlo sostener mi mano._

 _Debí decirle como me sentía._

 _No debí dejarlo ir._

El timbre me sacó de mi trance, me puse de pie vistiendo mi pijamas mientras sostenía mi té y abría la puerta "¿Ino?" dije extrañada al verla apoyada en el marco de mi puerta. Entro a mi departamento mientras me hacía a un lado "Sakura" dijo seria.

"No estoy aquí para reprocharte nada ni para llenarte de sermones" dijo girándose hacía a mi con los brazos cruzados "pero necesitas dejar de ser tan idiota, maldita sea, necesitas dejar de ser tan miedosa" suspiró "Sasuke no volvió porque le encanta Konoha Sakura y lo sabes, Sasuke volvió por ti, todos lo sabemos".

" _Ino…"_ cerré la puerta.

"No quiero que me digas nada Sakura, quiero que reacciones joder" -dijo tomando asiento en mi pequeño sofá "no dejé que te quedaras con Sasuke para esto frentesota".

Abrí mis ojos al escuchar ese viejo apodo, me acerqué lentamente a ella y me senté también en mi sofá, cerré mis ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro y sentía como en mi garganta se formaba un gran nudo _. "Ino, no puedo…"_ tragué "estoy malditamente asustada, verlo trajo a mi mente todas las lágrimas derramadas, todas las falsas esperanzas, tengo miedo, no puedo sencillamente dejarlo entrar de nuevo en mi corazón como si nada, me ha costado Ino, me ha costado levantarme y no sé si pueda hacerlo de nuevo si decide romperme" dije seria.

"No lo hará Sakura, Sasuke sabe que eres lo único importante que le queda y no va a volverte _mierda_ sólo porque sí" dijo mientras tomaba mi mano libre - "Tú más que nadie sabe que Sasuke es una persona que le cuesta amar, que le cuesta demostrar, para él los pequeños gestos son su forma de gritarte todo lo que se calla Sakura, siempre has sabido que Sasuke no es el tipo de hombre que va a gritarte que te ama a los cuatro vientos".

" _Ni siquiera sabemos si lo hace Ino"_ dije tomando un sorbo de mi té - "nosotras sólo suponemos y Sasuke siempre nos sorprende, no podemos suponer acerca de alguien tan impredecible como él; además, Sasuke pudo haber vuelto a Konoha por miles de razones, lo sabes, deja de llenarme la cabeza con falsa esperanzas, no más" solté su mano.

"Sakura" dijo mirándome molesta " si no puedes confiar en la persona que amas entonces no sé que estás haciendo, no sé para qué esperaste tanto si es así"

"Ino, tu no entiendes…"

"¿Qué no entiendo?" exclamó interrumpiendo - "Sakura, te he visto llorar por él desde que tengo memoria, no me vengas con esa mierda de que no entiendo; por lo mismo que te entiendo te estoy pidiendo que reacciones, Sasuke está aquí ahorita, no tiene 13 años, no va a volver con Orochimaru, no tiene nada que vengar, esto es lo que siempre quisiste y ahora que lo tienes ¿no lo quieres?" dijo exaltada.

"¡No es que no lo quiera Ino!" dije poniéndome de pie - "Lo quiero con todo mi corazón, pero de nuevo, somos sólo tu y yo haciendo suposiciones acerca de lo que Sasuke quiere, sé que quieres que me arriesgue de nuevo, pero no es tan fácil ¿cuánto no he arriesgado yo por él?, ¿cuánto ha arriesgado el por mi?" dije empezando a molestarme.

"Estamos hablando de Sasuke, no es el tipo normal, no esperes que actué como uno" - dijo cruzando sus brazos- "Ino, no creo que puedas entenderme por completo, quiero que me digas una sola vez, sólo una, en la que Sai te haya rechazado, en la que haya vuelto tu corazón _mierda_ , si sabes entender eso entonces te haré caso".

-Suspiró- "Nadie es perfecto Sakura, no entiendo que diablos te pasa, siempre has sabido que Sasuke es así, siempre lo has amado así, por qué ahora te pones con esto, no tiene sentido".

"Sí lo tiene Ino, estoy cansada de tener un amor unilateral" -dije mirándola.

"¿Tú que sabes si es unilateral o no?, el hecho de que el no te haya dicho que te ama no quiere decir que no lo haga" -dijo mientras se ponía de pie - "Honestamente esperaba más de ti, sé que tiene miedo Sakura, pero puedo apostar a que Sasuke esta mil veces más asustado que tú, déjalo intentarlo" caminó hacia mi puerta "necesito que comas Sakura, no quiero que te desmayes quién sabe dónde" y con eso me dejó sola en el departamento.

 _Sasuke pov._

 _¿Cómo aprender a amar?_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

 _¿Por qué siempre confundimos el amor con sufrimiento?_

Mis padres siempre trataron de representar el amor de la manera más hermosa y simple que pudieron, pero ¿en realidad era tan bonito como decían?, ¿alguna vez había sido simple?, por lo menos no para mi.

La charla de Ino había estado rondando por mi cabeza esa noche, era cierto, ¿había esperado tanto a Sasuke para tener miedo al final?, por supuesto que no, eso estaba claro ahora; entiendo que tal vez mi amor por Sasuke siempre será unilateral, tal vez mi destino sea siempre observarlo de lejos y estar ahí para él cuando sea que lo necesite _\- aunque lo dudo-_

Pasó una semana en la que no vi a Sasuke, tampoco a Ino, parecía estar molesta conmigo, le resté importancia y trabajé como de costumbre, Naruto parecía estar en una misión porque no me lo había cruzado tampoco. El trabajo los días viernes era muy ligero para mi, casi siempre salía a eso de las tres de la tarde pero justo ese día fui llamada por Lady Tsunade otra vez.

"Sakura, me alegra mucho verte"- dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos cruzadas "últimamente estas muy callada"-me miró seria - "¿algo qué te gustaría contarme?"

"Nada en especial Lady Tsunade" - dije mientras hacía una leve reverencia - "¿Para qué me necesitaba? "

"Necesito que te vayas de misión por un tiempo -dijo sosteniendo unos papeles- sólo te necesitaré a ti y a otro ninja que ya escogí, esta misión es de rango A, te escogí a ti porque sé que eres muy meticulosa con las cosas; necesito que partan esta noche, lo más rápido posible" -dijo entregandome los papeles que sostenía- "ya hablé con tu compañero, toda la información que necesitan está en esos archivos" -suspiró- "según estimo no deberían tardar más de una semana en completarla, si las cosas se complican avisa cuanto antes, puedes retirarte" -dijo mientras me hacía un gesto con la mano.

" _Sensei…_ ¿Quién es mi compañero?" -dije mientras me erguía de nuevo tras la reverencia.

"La persona más calificada que pude encontrar para esta misión, se llevaran bien, ya han trabajo juntos, probablemente este esperandote afuera del edificio, yo hablé con él esta mañana y ya está al tanto de todo lo que necesitan" -dijo seria- "te lo advierto, no hay reemplazos"

 _¿reemplazos? ¿por qué querría yo un reemplazo?_

Salí de su oficina con pasos apurados, aunque antes de irme le dejé el informe que había hecho acerca del sello maldito de Sasuke; mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio me tropecé con la persona que más había deseado ver esta semana.

"Sasuke, disculpame" -le sonreí nerviosa.

"Te estaba buscando" -bufó fastidiado

 _¿A mi?_

"¿Hmm?" -fruncí el entrecejo- "¿Para qué?"-me miró fastidiado- "partimos dentro de media hora, nos vemos en la entrada" -dijo y se giró sin siquiera dejarme responderle.

 _¿nos vemos en la entrada?_

 _Matenme, por favor. Matenme._

 _Sasuke Uchiha era mi pareja para la misión de rango A._

Arregle mis cosas de la manera más rápida que pude, tomé mi porta kunais y mi bandana, la até fuerte en mi cabello mientras me observaba en el espejo, había madurado, en lo que respectaba batallas, todos estos años de duro entrenamiento con Lady Tsunade habían sido por mi y por Sasuke, se lo demostré en la guerra y no tenía miedo de demostrarlo de nuevo, esta misión era otra oportunidad para demostrarle a Sasuke que yo sí era suficiente y que ya no caminaba tras él sino a su lado.

Corrí y salté entre los árboles para apresurar mi paso a la gran entrada de Konoha, divisé desde los lejos su silueta, siempre segura e imponente; aterricé en un sólo movimiento y ladeé mi cabeza mientras sonreía -"¿Partimos?".

"Llegas tarde" -dijo mientras comenzaba a andar- "aclaremos unas cosas antes de empezar esto"- dijo- "solo sígueme, hagamos las cosas a mi manera, así no serás un estorbo".

"¿Perdón?" - le dije ofendida- "estamos a cargo los dos, por algo Lady Tsunade nos juntó, la clave es la comunicación _Sasuke_ , no que uno haga más que el otro"

"Tsk, sólo no hagas que te maten" -dijo mientras empezaba a apresurar el paso.

Continuamos viajando a un ritmo constante durante los próximos treinta minutos, nos demoraríamos a este paso por lo menos un día más en llegar a la aldea oculta del remolino; nuestra misión era buscar en unas ruinas que se encontraban cerca unos pergaminos con información importante, habían sido robados del país del remolino, el grupo que los había tomado aparentaba ser fuerte, además de que se desconocía en su totalidad las intenciones con las que habían tomado los pergaminos, sólo sabía que teníamos que apresurarnos.

Comencé a aminorar un poco mi marcha después de tres largas horas de viaje, mi chakra no estaba débil pero si necesitaba detenerme a beber un poco de agua, nos encontrábamos casi a oscuras ya que habíamos partido al finalizar la tarde de Konoha; se me estaba dificultando un poco ver el camino, el bosque era denso y muy oscuro, la luna parecía estar oculta tras unas gruesas nubes dificultando aún más mi visión, por supuesto, Sasuke no había tenido ningún inconveniente, estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones y sabía que si su visión empezaba a fallarle utilizaría el sharingan para seguir el camino.

Me detuve en la rama de un árbol mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre mis rodillas y respiraba agitadamente, noté que Sasuke detuvo bruscamente su paso y ladeo un poco la cabeza para observarme, estaba aproximadamente a metro y medio de mi, se acercó serio y me tendió un pote con agua.

"Toma, podemos descansar por unos 15 minutos" -dijo bajando del árbol y empezando a inspeccionar el área a su alrededor; bajé del árbol con un sólo salto y me senté en el suelo a beber un poco de agua, no haberle dicho a Sasuke que aminorara el paso para que tuvieramos más energía había sido una muy mala idea, me había metido en la cabeza que quería impresionarlo y mi terquedad estaba jugándome una mala pasada, si seguía así haría todo lo contrario a impresionarlo.

Sasuke se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el tronco que estaba justo enfrente del mío, dejó caer la cabeza mientras entrecerró los ojos, no lo había notado pero el también aparentaba estar un poco cansado, me le acerqué mientras gateaba para aminorar la distancia "¿Quieres?" le ofrecí un poco de la botella de agua que me había dado antes "No" dijo mirándome inexpresivo, me encogí un poco y me senté a un pie de distancia de él.

"Creo que deberíamos idear un plan en caso de que algo suceda" -dije rompiendo el silencio- "si nos separamos o algo debemos tener un punto de encuentro, la entrada de las ruinas podría estar bien" -sugerí- "Hmph" -fue la única respuesta que recibí; decidí ignorarlo mientras sacaba un pergamino en blanco y comenzaba a trazar los lugares que debíamos pasar y los posibles planes si nos separabamos o alguno salía herido.

"Creo que debemos continuar" dijo mientras me sacaba de mi extrema concentración; estaba a punto de terminar de enrollar el pergamino para guardarlo en mi bolso cuando recordé que estábamos completamente a oscuras y lo único que había servido para darme luz mientras escribía había sido mi linterna "Sasuke, no creo que yo pueda seguir, casi no puedo ver, esta demasiado oscuro, creo que deberíamos acampar aquí y partir apenas salga el sol"-dije bajito y dubitativa.

"Tsk, estas haciendome perder el tiempo" resaltó mientras se ponía de pie; de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enseñándome su sharingan y su cuerpo adoptó una posición de defensa "prepárate, no estamos solos Sakura".

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido al instante, me levanté a toda velocidad y me puse de espaldas a él adoptando también una posición de defensa; pasaron cinco minutos en los que los dos estuvimos completamente quieto, podía escuchar la respiración densa de Sasuke y lo rápido que mi corazón latía, volteé mi cabeza a la izquierda y en un milisegundo pude ver el kunai viajando a toda velocidad hacía mi cara, lo esquivé con facilidad mientras apartaba a Sasuke a un lado, en un rápido movimiento estrellé mi puño en el suelo haciendo que este se levantara de manera violenta sacudiendo todo a su paso, pude ver como tres ninjas salían disparados hacia arriba y aterrizaban justo enfrente de nosotros, dos estaban posicionados frente a mi y el otro en una rama justo del lado de Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" - pude escuchar que decía mientras soltaba una risa burlona. "¿Tu linda compañera quién es?" -observé de reojo la mueca de disgusto dibujada en la boca de Sasuke.

Uno de los hombres frente a mi se movió y me puse alerta de nuevo; "¿Quieres jugar un rato?" dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, juré que vomitaría - "Por supuesto que no" dije ajustando mis guantes y apretando mi puño.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Sin siquiera notarlo una mano se colocó en mi cintura y me hizo girar hasta quedar de frente con la espalda de alguien, _Sasuke._

"Puedo con los tres" dijo todavía sosteniéndome " _Sólo tienes que correr lejos…"_

 _De ninguna maldita manera iba a dejarlo solo._

"No" dije segura -"Tsk, eres una fastidiosa" -dijo soltandome- "No lo soy Sasuke, soy tu compañera" dije dándole la espalda para encarar a los sujetos.

Mi puño se estrelló directo en la cara del sujeto a mi izquierda enviándolo lejos, giré sobre mi cuerpo para propinarle una patada con mi pierna derecha al otro sujeto pero la esquivó con facilidad haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, a lo lejos escuché como Sasuke se movía rápido y hacía los sellos para luego soltar el _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,_ el calor fue tan abrasador que tuve saltar hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el sujeto, en cambio Sasuke parecía haber incinerado al otro hombre que aparentaba ser el lider del grupo; Sasuke aterrizó en el suelo y giró su cabeza hacia mí, regalándome una de esas miradas que siempre había odiado.

 _odio, venganza… eso reflejaba._

Su mirada se desvió hacia el hombre a mi lado y por el grito que soltó pude jurar que estaba dentro de un _genjustsu,_ uno muy doloroso; el hombre no tardó en caer sobre sus rodillas y desplomarse, Sasuke se le acercó y le escupió duramente " _¿Con quién quieres jugar ahora?"_ mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo alzaba, estaba muy segura de que el hombre estaba casi muerto, estrangularlo sería sádico.

"Sasuke, detente" -dije mientras me le acercaba y apretaba más su agarre- "Es suficiente" -de golpe soltó al hombre, como si no estuviese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no me miró- "Vámonos de aquí" dijo tomando su bolsa, camino hasta mi y se apoyó en una rodilla mientras me daba la espalda "Sube" dijo mientras me miraba de reojo y asentía con la cabeza.

 _¿Qué?_

"Yo podré ver el camino por mi sharingan, tu no, súbete, tsk" -dijo ya fastidiado, acepté murmurando un pequeño "sí", coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Sasuke, mi corazón se estrujo y sin querer lo apreté más contra mi, se quedó quieto a mi tacto, carraspeó su garganta y se puso en marcha; aspiré su camisa, su olor me embriagaba, era un aroma fresco, tenue y acogedor para mi, ese aroma significaba Sasuke, significaba estar en casa; pasó cerca de una hora cuando apoyé sin querer mi cabeza en la espalda de Sasuke y me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada sobre una pequeña cama, una fina cobija me cubría; me restregué los ojos y parpadeé varias veces para aclarar la vista, estaba en lo que parecía una pequeña habitación, sólo contaba con una pequeña mesita al lado de la única cama que era la que yo ocupada, había una puerta diagonal a la puerta de la entrada que parecía ser el baño, si te parabas de la cama y dabas tres pasos para llegar al baño era mucho, pasaron milisegundos para que saliera de mi trance y me levantara apresurada a encontrar a Sasuke, sabía que no me había dejado porque a un costado de la puerta principal yacían nuestros bolsos, noté también que estaba descalza, no me había percatado de que por debajo de la puerta del baño salía una pequeña luz y que se había detenido un sonido que pensé era constante, segundos después salió un Sasuke con el cabello húmedo, algunas gotas se escurrían todavía, portaba aún su uniforme _ANBU;_ no lo había mencionado antes pero Sasuke se había vuelto capitán del escuadrón de asesinatos _ANBU,_ así que ahora siempre portaba ese uniforme y su brazo izquierdo estaba adornado por un pequeño tatuaje que sólo los participantes del escuadrón tenían.

"¿Dormiste bien? - dijo y me sonrojé al instante- "Hmm"- afirmé leventemente- "Bien" -dijo mientras se acercaba a su bolso y lo acomodaba cerca de la pared para luego recostarse en el, estaba sentado contra la pared mientras se recostaba un poco sobre su bolso, me miró una última vez y cerró sus ojos -"Partimos a la salida del sol"- dijo.

Lo miré por unos minutos sintiendome insegura de hablar, la misión estaba apenas empezando y todo lo que quería evitar estaba sucediendo, a los ojos de cualquiera no era más que una carga, una compañera inútil; me senté sobre la cama y entrelacé mis manos mientras carraspeaba mi garganta.

" _Sasuke…"_ dije bajito, pareció oírme porque dejó de cabecear por un momento. "Hmph" soltó tras unos segundos, "Puedes tomar la cama, yo ya he descansado bastante, lo mereces"-sus ojos ónix me miraron por un segundo, lucía cansado -"No, estoy bien"-dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, bufé, "Sólo acuéstate" dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño.

Miré mi reflejo, necesitaba una ducha urgente, mi cabello era un desastre y bajo mis ojos habían dos grandes bolsas, decidí tomar una corta ducha; al salir pude ver a un Sasuke sentado sobre la cama, su cabeza y torso estaban apoyados en el marco de la cama pero sus piernas reposaban fuera, sus brazos estaban entrelazados, noté que sólo estaba ocupando una pequeña parte de la cama y me pregunté si eso quería decir que le gustaría que compartieramos, me aproximé en silencio y me senté en el borde de la cama del lado opuesto, lo observé - _de nuevo-_ cualquiera podría enamorarse de él con tan sólo verlo, era alto, fuerte, su cabello negro elevado en un peinado un poco particular, sus ojos ónix hacían juego con su personalidad - _sabía que tras ellos se escondía un mar de sentimientos_ \- acerqué mi mano lentamente y aparté con suavidad un mechón de su cabello, me quedé estática al notar como su cuerpo de repente se ponía rígido, bajé despacio mi mano que por un momento había quedado suspendida, suspiré y me senté a su lado, copiando su posición.

El sol no demoró en aparecer, las rayos entraron a través de la cortina que había en la pequeña habitación incomodando mis ojos, parpadeé varias veces, sentí una leve tensión en mi cuello y fue ahí cuando noté que había recostado mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y el a su vez había recostado su cabeza sobre la mía, al sentirme despertar la retiró completamente y se levantó despacio, "Es hora de partir" -dijo despacio mientras miraba la ventana y luego a mi, le regalé un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras me sonrojaba.

Salimos de la pequeña cabaña luego de que Sasuke pagara unos pocos ryos, dirigimos de nuevo nuestro paso a la aldea oculta del remolina; hoy me sentía mucha más reluciente y capaz que el día anterior, me había levantado llena de energía, mi corazón se había ensanchado al máximo al notar los pequeños gestos que Sasuke había tenido conmigo, él parecía no darles relevancia pero para mi eran significativos; nos detuvimos una hora luego para comer un poco, el día que partimos había estaba cocinando algunas cosas para el camino, había preparado bolas de arroz y algunos vegetales frescos para compartir con Sasuke, sabía que no era la mejor cocinera pero había puesto todo mi empeño en ello.

"Sasuke, traje algunos aperitivos para los dos" -ofrecí mientras la extendía un envase repleto de la comida que había preparado, le regalé también una amplia sonrisa.

"Hmph" -exclamó mientras se recostaba en un árbol cercano- "traje píldoras, puedes tomar unas quieres" -dijo haciendo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa; asentí levemente y le tendí unos palitos mientras sacaba de su mochila un envase con píldoras de alimentación, los tomó y ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio; estar con Sasuke de esta manera me hacía olvidar que esta era una misión muy peligrosa, me hacía sentir feliz, a salvo, en casa, Sasuke traía a mi todas aquellas sensaciones que creí nunca volver a sentir la primera vez que partió.

Cuando terminamos la comida me agradeció, el gesto me sorprendió aunque sólo hubiese sido un pequeño murmullo, haberlo complacido así fuera con un poco de comida me hacía feliz, le regalé una pequeña sonrisa mientras reía bajito; decidimos ponernos en marcha de nuevo.

Demoramos otras dos horas en llegar a la aldea, como lo supuse estaba desolada, eso estaba escrito en el informe y ahora no hacía más que confirmarlo, todo parecía gris y roto, no me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba, decidimos inspeccionar por un rato tal vez así encontraríamos los pergaminos más rápido, Sasuke había sugerido que nos dividieramos así que acepte. Tenía media hora vagando por las ruinas sin ningún rastro de los pergaminos y de Sasuke, había estado tan concentrada en encontrar información que por poco me desvio del camino que había memorizado _-lo que faltaba era que me perdiera-_ seguí buscando rastros hasta que pise una superficie extraña, mis pasos se sentían livianos sobre ella así que decidí sacudir un poco el polvo que tenía con mi mano, pude ver que estaba rodeada de pequeñas ranuras así que la levanté; unas oscuras escaleras aparecieron frente a mi, el lugar parecía ser un poco profundo, me daba la sensación de ser una especie de cueva, decidí tomar la linterna de mi bolso para alumbrar y comencé a bajar las escaleras olvidando por completo a Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Me adentre en lo que parecía ser una cueva, mientras más bajaba, más denso y frío se tornaba el ambiente; podía ver con la poca luz que me proporcionaba la linterna que todo estaba lleno de telarañas y puedo jurar que vi algunas ratas también, no dejé que eso detuviera mi paso y seguí yendo más profundo, pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos hasta que logré por fin dejar de bajar escaleras. Cuando empecé a caminar por el pequeño camino que se distinguía pude notar como todo comenzaba a estar alumbrado con pequeñas antorchas a los costados por lo que decidí apagar mi linterna y guardarla para así tomar un kunai, continué con mis pasos hasta que vi una puerta al fondo, de la nada comencé a oir pequeños murmullos que parecían tener lugar al otro lado de la puerta.

Mi pasó comenzó a volverse más lento y sigiloso, decidí pegarme a un costado de la pared para tratar de pasar un poco desapercibida, a medida que me acercaba las voces pudieron ser más claras para mi.

 _¡Que demonios pretendes con los putos pergaminos! -_ demandó un hombre con las voz bastante gruesa.

 _Destruir nuestra aldea, ¿que más crees?, con todos los jutsus medicinales que se encuentran aquí podría diseñar venenos que no tuvieran ningún tipo de antídoto, pero eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta. -_ dijo un hombre que aparentaba ser un poco más joven que el otro.

De pronto los susurros cesaron y un montón de pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Supuse que tal vez sólo estarían los dos hombres, pero me había equivocado - _mucho-_ si mi instinto no fallaba podría haber contado 3, 4, 5 y hasta 6 pisadas diferentes, según mis cuentas eso daría un total de 8 hombres, sin contar que algunos tal vez no se hayan puesto de pie o se hayan desplazado y todos contra una sola Kunoichi _-okay, esto estaba mal-_

 _Sasuke -_ susurró mi mente.

Necesitaría por supuesto la ayuda de mi experto compañero que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba; podía intentar volver pero no estaba muy segura de que eso ayudara, las escaleras estaban como a cinco minutos de donde me encontraba, no podía echarme a correr porque podrían darse cuenta de mi presencia, la verdad es que no habían muchas opciones aquí, podría también hacer un alboroto con alguna explosión para así poder huir, pero eso no haría más que alertar al enemigo de mi presencia y la de Sasuke, tal vez sólo debería intentar regresar a paso lento para alertar a Sasuke _-maldije para mis adentros-_ la idea de separarnos había sido una completa mala idea.

Comencé a desplazarme hacia atrás cuando todas las pisadas y susurros detrás de la puerta se detuvieron, aguante mi respiración y recé porque no me hubiesen notado.

 _¿Escuchaste eso? -_ dijo el hombre más joven.

 _¿Qué? -_ hubo silencio por un momento- _Oh…_

La sola exclamación logró que mi respiración se atascara y mi kunai comenzará a temblar ligeramente _-no, no, no, son demasiados._

 _Tenemos compañía -_ dijo el hombre más joven en una risotada eufórica que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se erizara. No fue hasta que volví en mí cuando me di cuenta de que mis pies me alejaban a toda velocidad de la puerta hasta las escaleras, subí las escaleras como si la vida se me fuera en ello; logré llegar hasta la cima de estas pero me di cuenta que la puerta por la que había entrado anteriormente estaba cerrada _-demonios-_ la empujé fuerte con mis palmas pero nada pasó, ni siquiera pude levantarla un poco, decidí entonces estampar mi puño recubierto con chakra a toda velocidad, este hizo que la puerta estallara en todas sus partes, me apresure a escalar un poco más hasta el borde para impulsarme hacia arriba y salir de esa maldita cueva, pero algo se enredó de pronto en mi tobillo tirandome fuerte por todas las escaleras, un pequeño gemido de dolor se escapó de mis labios.

"Pero que bonita sorpresa tenemos aquí, ¿No lo crees Tebuki?" -dijo el chico que antes había interpretado como el más joven; su aspecto era impecable, era un poco más alto que yo, su cabello era grisáceo y caía alrededor de sus hombros, su vestimenta te mostraba sus trabajados brazos acompañados de un montón de cicatrices, puder ver también que en su cadera colgaba una bandana ninja con el símbolo de la aldea oculta del remolino trazado por la mitad. Lo acompañaba un hombre grande y fornido, su cuerpo me hizo recordar a Juugo, el antiguo compañero de Sasuke, aunque el hombre que tenía enfrente no aparentaba ni la mitad de amabilidad que Juugo, su rostro además, estaba cubierto por la mitad con una gran cicatriz.

"Hmm" -fue la única respuesta que salió del hombre _Tebuki_ hacia el otro. "¿Estás sola?" -me preguntó entonces el chico joven, no le respondí, tan solo sostuve mi mirada con el mayor enfado posible, desvié mi mirada hacia su mano y noté como sostenía algo que parecía un latigo, con eso había conseguido alcanzar mi pie que se encontraba todavía enredado en el.

"Eres muda o qué, ¿Estás sola?" -me preguntó de nuevo; enojada sostuve con rapidez el látigo amarrado a mi pie y lo jalé con todas mis fuerzas, el chico salió disparado hacia adelante casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡Esta hija de puta! -gritó- ¡llevensela!" -dijo mientras volteaba hacia cinco hombres que se encontraban un poco más dentro de la cueva; unas fuertes manos tomaron entonces mis tobillos y me arrastraron hasta el final de la escalera, mi espalda dolió como los mil demonios pero me contuve cualquier tipo de mueca. Comencé a patalear y maldecir mientras me arrastraban, fui silenciada rápidamente con una patada en el estómago que sacó todo el aire posible de mi cuerpo, pero eso no me detuvo seguí pataleando como pude y giré un poco mi cuerpo para tratar de contenerme con mis manos en el piso, podía sentir como mis uñas se enterraron profundamente en la superficie de tierra _-no estaba funcionando-_ me giré bruscamente de nuevo y busqué en mi porta kunais algunas shurikens, las lancé a toda velocidad atestando de un sólo golpe en dos de los hombres que me arrastraban, gimieron de dolor, sonreí triunfadora.

Apenas los hombres dejaron caer mis piernas me levanté a toda velocidad para correr hacia las escaleras, podía escuchar los gritos y pasos apresurados detrás de mi para que no me dejaran ir. " _¡Tebuki, ahora!"_ escuché a alguien gritar, para luego estamparme de lleno con una pared de tierra que apareció de la nada.

Desperté en un piso frio y húmedo, podía sentir todavía como mis uñas, espalda y cabeza palpitaban del dolor, intenté levantarme pero no pude, estaba tirada boca abajo con las manos atadas tras mi espalda y mis pies atados también, sentí de pronto el picor en mis ojos _-estaba malditamente asustada pero no iba a llorar-_ respiré profundo e intenté elevar mi cabeza para mirar a mi alrededor, parpadeé un poco para ajustar mis ojos y pude ver al chico de antes con aire aburrido arrodillado frente a mi.

"Bonita, ya despiertas" -me dijo con una sonrisa lasciva que revolvió mi estómago; acercó su mano y tomó un puñado de mi cabello para levantarme la cara, con la otra mano comenzó a delinear mi rostro con un Kunai en vano "Que lastimoso sería que tu novio te viese con la cara destrozado, ¿cierto?, porque te informo que lo encontramos, no muy lejos de aquí, ya estamos trabajando para traerlo con su bonita novia, _joder_ -dijo mientras relamía sus labios- que buen gusto tiene" dijo y dejó caer mi cabeza de golpe, se levantó y caminó hacia Tebuki "¿Tebuki, alguna vez has follado con alguna chica de Konoha?"

 _No por favor, no._

 _Sasuke, te necesito -_ supliqué bajito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a ahogarme.

Pasaron lo que me parecieron horas, había estaba rezando todo el tiempo porque Sasuke se encontrara bien y pudiese haber pedido algunos refuerzos, el era bastante inteligente y sabría que eso era lo más cuerdo que podría hacer; el chico que me había aterrorizado hace poco con sus comentarios no se había aparecido de nuevo, aunque había descubierto que su nombre era Toneri -un largo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda-. Había pasado horas también intentando zafar las ataduras de mi manos y mis pies pero resultó inútil al ver que estaban recubiertas de un extraño chakra que me hacía imposible romperlas y que además se encargaba de debilitarme.

La puerta rechinó a lo lejos y pude ver como Toneri avanzaba hacia mi con aire de superioridad "Bonita, necesito que abras esa boquita tuya, información sobre la _mierda_ de Konoha no me vendría mal. Por lo que pude notar, se ve que te mandaron a ti y a tu noviesito a buscar los pergaminos que absolutamente nunca tendrán" siseó mientras jugaba con un Kunai en su mano "Sé que recuerdas muy bien mi ofrecimiento de destrozar esa bonita cara que tienes, aunque podríamos saltar eso si me das la información rápido, la follada obviamente no quedará demás" -dijo crudo y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos "Tebuki, quiero que te largues y me dejes sólo, no demoraré" -el pánico comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo, comencé a temblar descontroladamente mientras mordía mis labios para no soltar ningún sollozo.

 _Sasuke…_

 _Lo que alguna vez había deseado que fuera tuyo está por serme arrebatado._

Toneri se acuclillo frente a mi y sostuvo de nuevo mi cabeza "No quiero tener que hacer preguntas estúpidas, al punto, ¿que sabes y por qué estás aquí?" -desvié mi mirada al instante de sus palabras para hacerle entender que no diría nada.

"Intentemos de nuevo" dijo sacudiendo bruscamente mi cabeza "¿Qué sabes? o te juro que te violaré frente a tu maldito novio"

"Púdrete" -dije duramente mientras escupía en su cara, no dejaría que la vieja Sakura saliera a flote, no ahora, no durante y no después, aguantaría.

 _Demonios, quería que esto terminara, quería que Sasuke estuviera bien, quería que todo pasara rápido para así poder olvidarlo._

"Bien"-dijo y de golpe mi botó sobre mi espalda y rasgó la blusa de mi uniforme con una fuerza sobrenatural dejándome semidesnuda, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta mientras comenzaba a sollozar _\- por favor, por favor, por favor-_ cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir sus manos sobre todo mi pecho tocándome de manera intrusiva "Estas cosas sólo le pasan a las niñas bonitas como tú que no saben abrir la boca para ninguna otra cosa, inútil" - sus palabras se estancaron en mi corazón _-inútil-_ las lágrimas comenzaron a picar de nuevo, cerré mis ojos más fuerte y comencé a gritar. "Demonios, _¡cállate joder!"_ dijo mientras me abofeteaba, al ver que no iba a detenerme puso una mano sobre mi boca, su rostro se acercó entonces a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo de la manera más asquerosa que podría imaginar, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de mis ojos, no podía detenerlas, el terror me estaba consumiendo.

 _Sasuke jamás me amaría así, usada._

Traté de batallar los que pude hecha un mar de lágrimas y gritos sofocados, sus manos seguían recorriendo de manera brusca mi pecho y su mano seguía presionada contra mi boca: de pronto su mano abandonó mi pecho y tocó por encima de mi pantalón una zona que jamás hubiese deseado que tocara, comencé a tratar de moverme y en una pequeña oportunidad alcancé a morder su mano, su toque dejó de quemarme por un momento mientras maldecía y se revisaba la mano, mientras, yo trataba de arrastrarme lo más lejos que pudiese de el.

" _¡Maldita loca!_ " dijo caminando salvaje hasta mi, me encogí como pude esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, en cambio sus manos viajaron a toda velocidad a mi falda y la destrozó por completo al igual que me camisa.

 _Esto había sido todo._

 ****

Holaaaa! Quiero que me perdonen por haberme demorado tanto en subir cap, les contaré, es que me mudé y como deben suponer es algo super complicado y fastidioso, el internet esta fatal, hasta hoy consigo mi computadora y bueno, un desastre. Si he visto en cambio todos sus reviews desde mi celular y m a, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todas/os, en serio, sé que tiendo a responderles también pero como el internet esta muy malo no quise arriesgarme entonces subiré el cap de una.

Quería preguntarles una cosilla sobre Fanfiction, es que soy muy nuevas y la verdad hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, hay unas chicas que me comentan pero no tengo la posibilidad de responderles, además aparecen como "invitados" y pues bueno, me gustaría que supieran que si las leo sólo que no sé como responderles.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por todo, mucho mucho love SasuSaku

Ana. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Intenté seguir luchando, sin importar el dolor y las lágrimas que se agrupaban en las esquinas de mis ojos, Toneri por su parte seguía tratando de acercarse a mi y callar mis gritos, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces me había golpeado, besado y tocado _-no quería pensar en ellas-._

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente cuando Toneri estaba por poner sus manos en mi de nuevo - "¡Jefe!" -gritó Tebuki- "¡Tenemos que largarnos ya!" -su rostro lucía angustiado y cansado, como si hubiese corrido hasta aquí -"¿Qué demonios quieres?, estoy ocupado" -dijo todavía dándole la espalda sin apartar la mirada de mi, Tebuki pareció dudar por un momento hasta girar su cuerpo y echarse a correr mientras gritaba " _¡Morirá usted solo entonces!"_

El ceño fruncido de Toneri se profundizó ante sus palabras y desvió un poco la mirada mientras lo veía correr a lo lejos, suspiró fuerte y me miró, "Bonita, espérame un momento" dijo mientras delineaba mi barbilla con la punta de su dedo y yo quitaba mi cara bruscamente totalmente asqueada; se levantó y caminó con paso rápido hacia la puerta, apenas la atravesó un Sasuke furioso apareció frente a el, Toneri retrocedió unos pasos y rápidamente adoptó una posición defensiva.

Yo seguía observando todo desde una esquina de la habitación con mis manos y pies atados, únicamente en ropa interior y algunos retazos de mi ropa sobre mis piernas. Al ver a Sasuke mis ojos automáticamente dejaron salir todas las lágrimas contenidas acompañadas de leves sollozos, mi cuerpo temblaba incesablemente, me sentí invadida por la vergüenza de que Sasuke me encontrara en este estado y me acurruque aún más haciéndome casi bolita.

Sasuke estaba tan sumido en la figura de Toneri que puedo jurar que no me había notado; "¿Dónde está?" siseó, Toneri se mantuvo quieto mientras le daba una media sonrisa "¿Los pergaminos?, no lo sé" dijo sarcástico, Sasuke bufó y saltó hacia atrás mientras arrojaba un parte de shurikens con sus famosos hilos y aprisionaba a Toneri -"Los pergaminos ya los tengo" dijo dándole una mueca de suficiencia -"Matar a tu "equipo" no fue más que un poco de diversión" -el destello que tanto odiaba aparecía de nuevo en sus ojos, sus ojos Onix estaban mucho más oscuros de lo normal y eso me aterraba. Pude ver entonces como el sharingan aparecía en ellos con un _Amaterasu_ , Toneri comenzó a gritar aterrado mientras las negras llamas comenzaban a consumirlo, "¿Dónde está?" siseó de nuevo Sasuke hacia Toneri, su ojo izquierdo había comenzado a sangrar un poco por el esfuerzo de la técnica pero eso no lo detuvo, avanzó unos pasos hacia el agonizante Toneri hasta que desvió un poco la mirada y _me vio._

Su rostro se transformó en las distintas emociones que surcaron por su mente con rapidez pero pasó a ser plano y carente de emociones en menos de un segundo, lo vi también apretar sus puños y dirigirse hacia mi con paso apresurado, algo se escapó de su boca como un pequeño susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y caminaba hasta mi; se acuclillo frente a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus mano "Sakura", desvié mi mirada con rapidez mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo, mi cuerpo tiritaba y Sasuke al ser consciente de eso se quitó rápidamente el chaleco y lo colocó suave sobre mi torso para así comenzar a maniobrar rápido con las ataduras de mis manos y mis pies, fue necesaria la ayuda del Sharingan para poder deshacerlas. Me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrechó por un momento, lo sentí murmurar con sus labios presionados sobre mi cabello para luego echarse a correr por donde había venido.

.

.

.

Sollocé todo el camino apretando fuerte mis puños contra su camisa, nos detuvimos en medio de un bosque alejado completamente de las ruinas en donde estábamos, Sasuke consiguió apoyarse en un tronco conmigo todavía en sus brazos, en un repentino impulso por sentirme protegida envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé, lo sentí tensarse pero no me importó, lo abrazaría mientras pudiera, - _antes de que comenzara a asquearle-_ para mi sorpresa, Sasuke me apretó más hacia el, comenzó a arrullarme y depositó un beso sobre mi frente que derritió todo el terror y el frío que se había apoderado de mi corazón; seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que conseguí quedarme dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada sobre una pequeña manta en el suelo, me vestía una camisa de Sasuke que abarcaba gran parte de mi cuerpo y había también una gran fogata en el centro, Sasuke estaba recostado en un árbol con su mirada puesta en mi, estaba sentado con uno de sus brazos apoyándose en una de sus piernas, me sentí tímida de pronto y me acurruque mientras desviaba mi mirada _-no podía mirarlo, me sentía sucia-,_ pareció notarlo porque enseguida desvió su mirada también, carraspeó un poco su garganta para hablar "Sakura… Tsk" dijo para fruncir más el seño, vi como sus manos cubrieron su cara en un gesto que me demostraba frustración "Estoy bien _Sasuke-kun_ " dije lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme mientras le regalaba un intento de sonrisa, mis ojos se aguaron un poco "Gracias por salvarme" dije sentándome un poco y tragándome las lágrimas que me estaban haciendo difícil hablar.

" _Demonios…_ Sakura, no sé qué hacer" dijo con la voz ahogada, lo miré e intenté regalarle una sonrisa de nuevo "Escuché que dijiste antes que tenías los pergaminos, cumpliste la misión, eso es lo que importa" le dije suavemente, carraspeé "Quiero disculparme contigo, porque hice exactamente todo lo que me pediste que no hiciera al salir de la aldea" mi voz tembló un poco pero respiré para contenerme, iba a volver a hablar cuando me interrumpió, "No… no vayas ahí, y no te disculpes" dijo levantándose mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos y soltaba un gruñido "Es mi culpa, no debimos separarnos en ningún momento, tenías razón, somos un equipo" sus ojos se suavizaron un poco sobre los míos "Si pudiera hacerte olvidar lo haría Sakura, no sé… -carraspeó- a que tanto llegó la situación, pero quiero que sepas que asumo total responsabilidad de ella, _gomen"_ cerró sus ojos y se acercó a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me miró, mis ojos se aguaron al instante, "Si puedes hacer algo por mi.." susurré por lo bajo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido "Por favor no me tengas lástima, ni asco, sólo trata de verme como la antigua Sakura, antes de que todo esto pasara, por favor" susurré de nuevo y desvié mi mirada cargada de lágrimas"Sa-Sakura -suspiró- nunca te he visto así, y no lo haré" sus ojos parecían ser honestos.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de eso, Sasuke preparó algo de comida que todavía traía consigo ya que mi equipaje se había perdido por completo en el anterior suceso.

"¿Dónde conseguiste los pergaminos?" -pregunté mirando a la nada y frunciendo un poco el ceño- "Había una guarida exactamente igual a la que tu estabas pero en el otro extremo, ahí estaba la mayoría de hombres custodiando los pergaminos, no fue nada difícil" dijo restándole importancia - "Hmm, supongo que cualquiera de las dos opciones hubiese sido mala para mí" reí sin ganas, vi de pronto un destello de culpa en los ojos de Sasuke, se removió incómodo a mi lado y lo sentí alejarse un poco.

"Deberíamos partir al amanecer, te ves un poco herida, necesitamos que revisen eso rápido" dijo echándome un vistazo, su mirada me pareció intrusiva así que aparte la mía mientras me abraza las rodillas y apoyaba mi cabeza en ellas, lo sentí removerse _-de nuevo- ._ Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a hurgar en su bolso, llevaba más de diez minutos moviéndose de un lado al otro, sin sentido alguno, evitándome por supuesto, su comportamiento no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía, todo parecía doler más, los moretones de mi cuerpo empezaban a punzar y el dolor de mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, toda la situación estaba sofocándome, Sasuke se sentía incómodo con mi presencia.

"Necesito ir al baño" dije mientras me levantaba _-que vil mentirosa-_ "De acuerdo, no te alejes demasiado" dijo sin mirarme, su atención enfocada en un shuriken que giraba en uno de sus dedos. Yo sabía muy bien que ir al baño era lo último que quería hacer, estaba evitando a toda costa tocarme, me sentía sucia y asqueada de mi, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas echarme a llorar como una niña pequeña, ya le había demostrado a Sasuke lo inútil y lo sensible que podía ser _-no quería hacerlo más-_ quería llorar sola, sin sentirme juzgada, sin sentirme peor por no ser lo que yo misma esperaba, quería llorar por el día en que pensé que me había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a la par de Sasuke _-a quién engañaba-._

Lloré fuerte, sin pudor entre algunos árboles del bosque, estaba tan molesta conmigo, con Toneri por tocarme, con Sasuke por tardar tanto, cualquiera pensaría que estoy dramatizando pero que podrían esperar de alguien que nunca ha besado por primera vez, que nunca _había_ sido tocada porque toda la vida ha estado reservándose para un único chico _-que irónico-_ si Sasuke no me miraba antes no quiero imaginar ahora, es una persona demasiado conservadora, correcta y yo sólo soy desastre.

Regresé al cabo de 10 minutos, limpié cualquier rastro que hubiese quedado de mis lágrimas y me senté de nuevo en la pequeña cobija que seguía tirada en el piso. "Tardaste demasiado" dijo mirándome serio "La próxima vez que quieras irte a llorar puedes quedarte aquí, no me incomoda" soltó mordaz, mi espalda se puso recta al instante y mis ojos se cristalizaron _-quién demonios se creía para andarme espiando-_ "lo que yo vaya a hacer o no, no es tu maldito problema" -dije con la voz quebrada, "Hmph" exclamó encogiéndose de hombros, sus acciones estaban haciéndome perder todos los estribos, estaba triste y enojada con el mundo, no le convenía tratarme así. "¿Por qué no partimos de una maldita vez? estoy sofocándome en este lugar" dije levantándome furiosa con mis manos hechas puño, bufó, "Porque eres prácticamente inútil en esta oscuridad" _-inútil-_ se me rompió un poquito más el corazón, "Sólo vámonos" dije con la voz rota casi suplicante.

"Sakura…" -lo interrumpí "Vamonos y ya Sasuke, necesito salir de aquí" pedí de nuevo con el corazón en la mano y la voz quebrada "Tsk" -dijo mientras restregaba su cara con ambas manos "Sakura, se racional, la misión no ha acabado" dijo fastidiado _-¿qué demonios?-_ "Sasuke -dije señalándolo - no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme que sea racional, no después de lo que pasó" -dije con la voz ahogada "Te estoy tratando como me pediste que lo hiciera, como una igual, yo no estaría lloriqueando por esas cosas" dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso "¡Eres increíble!" -exploté- "Eres un imbécil, te hubieses ahorrado el consuelo haces una hora, los abrazos, no seas hipócrita" -dije molesta, "Entonces qué, ¿dejo que te derrumbes sin más?, ¿si tú no eres fuerte y yo tampoco entonces quién?, ¿Hmm?" escupió, "Larguémonos, quiero que esta misión de mierda acabe ya" dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar y me dejaba atrás.

.

Hola! Creo que est aun poco cortico pero bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, sé que hay otras chicas que leen y me encantaría que comentaran también, aunque no lo crean es muy importante para mi ya que este es mi primer fic y bueno, la falta de confianza jajajaja. En fin, espero que les guste, besitos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Viajamos en silencio los días que restaban, siempre manteniendo una distancia más o menos grande entre nosotros, parábamos sólo para tomar descansos pequeños _-en los descansos tampoco nos dirigimos la mirada y mucho menos el habla-._ Llegamos a Konoha dos días después, estabamos a pocos pasos ya de la entrada, seguía viendo la espalda de Sasuke y sus fuertes brazos balancearse al caminar, un nudo se atascó en mi garganta al recordar que mis ánimos eran muy diferentes al salir de la misión que ahora, estaba entusiasmada por estar con Sasuke, por demostrarle tantas cosas en las que yo _creía_ haber mejorado pero aquí estabamos casi una semana después de nuestra partida, la misión fue exitosa _-gracias a él-,_ una vez más fui un estorbo y ya ni nos hablamos, si había creido antes que podría avanzar un poco con Sasuke me había equivocado; Sasuke es confuso, más de lo que lo recordaba, no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto, por qué era tierno conmigo y luego indiferente, todo era tan complicado…

"Yo haré el reporte" dijo Sasuke de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, no estaba de humor así que sólo asentí y comencé a caminar hacia mi apartamento, lo sentí gruñir por lo bajo y por el rabillo del ojo pude verlo comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta, dudaba que tuviera otra misión con Sasuke Uchiha por un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

Llegué a mi apartamento, me quité los zapatos y fui directo por una ducha, estaba agotada _-sentía las manos de Toneri sobre mi-_ necesitaba urgente una larga ducha caliente; no recordaba haber restregado mi cuerpo mientras me bañaba tan fuerte como lo hice esa tarde, mis piernas y mis brazos todavía tenían algunos rasguños _-en el camino había conseguido curarme un poco-_ y la inflamación de los golpes en mi cara y en mi estómago había bajado considerablemente pero ya podían hacerse notar los grandes hematomas por todo mi abdomen y el costado de cara, mirarme en el espejo era lo último que quería sinceramente; sentía que había vuelto al punto de inicio con esta misión, con Sasuke, seguía siendo la misma Sakura estúpida e inútil del equipo 7.

No hice más que descansar, no tenía ganas de volver al hospital por un tiempo ni tampoco ganas de ir a misiones de nuevo, estaba de nuevo deprimida _-esto no era nuevo-._ Ino paso por mi apartamente unas cinco veces en la semana y sé que intentó desde lo más profundo de su corazón subirme el ánimo, intentó también decirme algunos cosas sobre Sasuke pero tampoco quise escuchar; Casi una semana y media después decidí salir de mi cueva, visitaría un poco a Hinata y tal vez a Ino si no se ponía tan intensa; salí de mi apartamento directo a la casa de los Uzumaki, sí, Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos, no estaban casados pero si habían decidido vivir juntos desde hacía ya un buen tiempo, cuando llegué fue Hinata quien me recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Que bueno que estas aquí Sakura! -dijo un poco tímida mientras me invitaba a pasar- "Puedes pasar a la sala y esperarme un momento, tengo algo de comida en la cocina todavía" -dijo mientras me regalaba una mueca de disculpa y se dirigía hasta la cocina; la casa de Naruto y Hinata era muy bonita, contaba con dos pisos y era realmente acogedora, estaba repleta de fotos de los dos, de nuestros amigos y del equipo 7…

Fui directo hasta la sala para sentarme y encontrarme a un Naruto bastante entusiasmado "¡Sakura-chan!" dijo mientras agitaba una mano hacia mi "¿Por qué nadie mencionó que hoy era la reunión sorpresa del equipo 7, _dattebayo_?" _-¿que?-_ reí nerviosa - "¿Equipo 7?, sólo estoy yo Naruto" -frunció el ceño- "No, el _Teme_ vino a verme hoy también, está en el baño" dijo mientras sacudía su cabello despreocupadamente y se echaba a mi lado en el sofá, mis manos comenzaron a temblar un poco, ya no tenía tantas ganas de charlar con Hinata, quería sólo irme a casa para no tener que ver pintado mi fracaso en la cara de Sasuke, "Hablando del Teme, ¿cómo les fue en la misión del otro día?" -dijo de pronto muy interesado y viendome un poco pícaro, me encogí un poco- " _Dobe_ , ese no es tu asunto" -dijo Sasuke brusco y Naruto sólo se echó a reír "Sakura" -dijo Sasuke mirándome por un segundo y regalándome un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, sólo me dediqué a mirarlo para luego mirar mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo "Sakura-chan, no te he visto estos días en el hospital cuando he ido a recoger a Hinata" -reí suavemente "Bueno, no había estado sintiendome muy bien estos días entonces preferí quedarme en casa" -vi de reojo como Sasuke hacía una mueca y abría la boca para decir algo algo siendo interrumpido por Hinata llegando con un par de tazas de café y algunas galletas.

Pasamos la tarde conversando de cosas triviales, bueno ellos, sí, Sasuke también, yo en cambio me mantuve un tanto callada cohibida por su presencia, sé que Hinata lo sintió porque me dedicó algunas miradas, al poco tiempo de tomarme mi café decidí irme, la tarde no había salido como esperaba, quería ver a Hinata para contarle las cosas, para contarle sobre _Toneri,_ su recuerdo últimamente no me dejaba dormir, estaba un poco paranoica, cerrando todas mis puertas, ventanas y cortinas cuando estaba en el apartamento, "Bueno, creo que yo los dejo, Hinata, muchísimas gracias por el café" dije regalándole la mejor sonrisa que podía "Te acompaño" dijo de pronto Sasuke sorprendiéndome por completo, Hinata y Naruto se miraron encantados y nos sonrieron a ambos _-si supieran…-_ sólo le di un pequeño asentimiento a Sasuke para después dirigirnos a la puerta.

Salimos de la casa en completo silencio, me giré y lo encaré "No es necesario que me acompañes pero gracias" -traté de regalarle una sonrisa sincera que estoy segura pareció más una mueca "Está bien, quiero hacerlo" dijo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzaba a andar conmigo a su lado, permanecí en silencio, no sabía qué decir y me sentía extrañada por su comportamiento, la última vez que habíamos sostenido una conversación, corrección, una discusión fue muy hostil conmigo así que no esperaba que volviera a ser así conmigo; lo sentí removerse incómodo a mi lado a las cinco minutos de caminata, carraspeó su garganta y se detuvo "¿Qué pasa?" -dije un poco preocupada - "No sé, dime tú" -dijo encogiendose de hombros y girándose para mirarme, me sonrojé al instante y desvié la mirada mientras acomodaba un mechon de mi cabello tras mi oreja "Nada pasa Sasuke-kun" susurré bajito, bufó mientras con una mano masajeaba el puente de su nariz "Hmph" -se encogió de hombros de nuevo y me miró - "¿Por qué no has ido a trabajar?, ¿siquiera fuiste a que te revisaran las heridas?" -lucía un poco … _¿preocupado?_ "Umm, no me he sentido muy bien estos días para ir a trabajar y no, no fui a que me revisaran, soy doctora Sasuke-kun, puedo hacerlo yo misma" dije mirando mis manos entrelazadas

Sasuke retomó el paso luego de mi respuesta, no hablamos más. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento me giré hacía él antes de abrir la puerta, abrí mi boca para despedirme pero fue sellada con otros labios _-¿labios?-_ mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos para ver a un Sasuke inclinado hacia mí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su mano apoyada en la puerta, sus labios junto a los míos _-Sasuke Uchiha, el amor de mi vida, estaba besándome-_ las lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos picaron ante la realización, este era mi primer beso y había sido con el hombre de mi vida, justo cuando iba a comenzar a corresponderle sus labios se separaron, apoyó su frente con la mía "¿Qué pasa Sakura?" susurro bajito, las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas mientras enterraba mi cara en su pecho y entralazaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, comencé a sollozar bajito cuando sus brazos me envolvieron en respuesta, "Necesito que me hables Sakura" -susurró sobre mi cabeza.

Me separé un poco de él y limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente "Entremos, está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío" dije mientras me giraba para abrir la puerta, me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar primero, me miró como pidiendo permiso a lo que asentí y él pasó, ya dentro del apartamento cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apoyé en ella viendo a Sasuke quien estaba inspeccionando mi apartamento con atención, se giró hacia mi y me regaló una pequeña mueca que en Sasuke parecía ser una sonrisa, pasó una mano por su cabello y se acercó un poco "Sé que soy confuso como la mierda pero lo estoy intentando" exhalo un poco de aire "Sé que tampoco hablo mucho pero también lo estoy intentando" -hizo otra mueca y pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabello luciendo un poco nervioso "Estoy preocupado por ti desde que volvimos, no lo sé" colocó sus manos en su cadera y bufó fastidiado "N-no pareces tú y, no lo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombres, mi corazón se estrechó ante todas sus palabras, estaba intentando abrirse conmigo, hablarme, estaba preocupado por mi, más lágrimas picaron en mis ojos.

Tomé unos pasos hasta él y suspiré para calmarme "Esto para mi es, maravilloso Sasuke, en serio" dije cerrando mis ojos "No sabes cuanto he esperado para que me hables, para que sientas que siempre estaré aquí para ti" lo miré con anhelo, ladeó un poco su cabeza y suspiró también "Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido Sakura, por eso estoy aquí" -suspiró y tomó una de mis manos que parecía ser mucho más pequeña entre la suya "Pero quiero que me hables y me digas que pasa porque estoy hasta la mierda de preocupado" -solté una risa pequeña y lo guía hasta mi sofá para sentarnos, tomé su mano entre la mía y lo miré "No puedo dormir Sasuke, Toneri no sale de mi cabeza, no me deja en paz" -dije mientras sentía como un escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabezas, negué suavemente recordando que hasta hace poco pensaba que Sasuke estaba decepcionado y asqueado de mi "Tampoco quería salir por miedo a encontrarte" admití suavemente, su ceño se frunció "¿Por qué?" -dijo mirandome serio, "Porque al salir de misión contigo tenía tantas ganas de demostrarte que había cambiado, que no era una inútil" sentí su cuerpo tensarse "pero después de lo que pasó me di cuenta que no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo lo mismo" -suspiré "no quería ver la decepción en tu mirada porque sabía que no podría con ella -dije ahora mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Sakura, no estoy decepcionado, la situación se salió de nuestras manos, lo sabes" dijo soltando mi mano "estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haber llegado tarde, por no salvarte antes" -dijo mientras tragaba duro "y me desquité contigo aún cuando sabía que estabas sintiendote como una mierda" suspiró "y luego no hablamos en todo el viaje, y eso me molestó aún más, no es fácil para mi hablar y todas las cosas se habían complicado más" bufó fastidiado "fui al hospital toda esta semana con excusas estúpidas sólo para verte, pero nunca estuviste ahí" me miró serio "así que fui donde el Dobe hoy para sacarle información sobre ti y resulté viéndote" otra mueca apareció en su boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos por un buen tiempo, volvimos a entrelazar nuestras manos "Sasuke" susurré, se acercó hacía mi "Te amo" dije casi inaudible mientras cerraba mis ojos y lo sentía posarse sobre mi, sus labios junto a los míos en un beso inexperto pero suave, cargado con todas las cosas que sé que siempre ha querido decirme y con todas las cosas que he dicho más de una vez, entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué más hacia mí, sonreí durante nuestro beso, esto era con lo que había soñado siempre.

Hola! Sorry, me había quedado un poco sin inspiración, gracias por sus reviews, las adoro en serio. Quería decirles que tal vez me tardé un poco más porque entre a una nueva academia de baile (soy bailarina) y pues, entreno bastante fuerte y dentro de poco comienzo también la universidad, pero haré todo lo posible para seguirla cuando tenga tiempo, muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Ana.


	8. Chapter 8

**AVISO: LEAN PRIMERO MI COMENTARIO AL FINAL POR SI QUIEREN LEER EL CAP CON MÚSICA.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Esa noche Sasuke se quedó en mi apartamento, después de contarle lo de Toneri decidió hacerme compañia para hacerme sentir segura, pasó la noche en mi _no tan cómodo sofá_ y yo en mi cuarto como siempre.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, traía puesto un conjunto de pijamas con unos shorts y una cola de caballo _-desordenada-_ alta; salí a la sala de estar para encontrarme un Sasuke en la cocina preparando un poco de café, su cabello negro estaba desordenado y su camisa un poco arrugada, estaba descalzo además, Sasuke Uchiha sexy y mañanero en mi cocina, haciendo café para mi.

"Hola" -saludé tímida mientras metía un mechon de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, Sasuke dejó de hacer por un momento el café para girarse a mirarme y regalarme una de sus muecas _-sonrisas-_ "¿Qué haces?" dije mientras colocaba mis codos sobre el mesón de la cocina y apoyaba mi cara entre mis manos "café, un par de huevos" -dijo sin mirarme "No soy el mejor cocinero pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo" soltó un sonido que pareció una pequeña risa para mi, le sonreí con ternura y me aproxime a su lado "Gracias" dije mientras abrazaba su costado "¿Dormiste bien?" -preguntó de pronto preocupado y con el ceño un poco fruncido "De lo mejor, en serio, gracias" -dije estirándome un poco y abrazándolo de nuevo, sacudió un poco mi cabello con su mano izquierda y se apartó para buscar unas tazas donde servir el café que había preparado.

Pasamos la mañana desayunando tranquilos en mi apartamento, no recordaba sentirme tan reconfortada como en estos momentos, tan feliz. Sasuke sugirió que fueramos a almorzar a algún sitio ese día, así que apenas terminamos de desayunar se fue a su casa para arreglarse un poco, acordó venir a recogerme a las dos de la tarde.

.

.

.

Tenía un buen rato ya parada frente a mi espejo mirándome, traía un vestido un poco veraniego y mi cabello suelto a los costados de mi cara, no traía ni una gota de maquillaje, nunca me había gustado, debía admitir que estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, porque aún sabiendo que Sasuke tal vez no me había invitado con la intención de que pareciera una cita, así lo sentía yo; a las dos en punto sonó el timbre de mi apartamento retumbó en mis oídos, me levanté del sofá donde había estado esperando y acomode mi vestido y me miré en el espejo una última vez antes de abrir la puerta.

Sasuke estaba recostado junto a la baranda que quedaba frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, me dedicó una mirada rápida para después escanearme con mucho detenimiento, carraspeó un poco su garganta y ladeó su cabeza "¿Vamos?", le sonreí sabiendo que tal vez quería decir otra cosa "Vamos" dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar. Recorrimos algunas calles de Konoha hasta llegar a un pequeño local donde decidimos almorzar, nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo te has sentido desde que volviste? -pregunté de pronto- "Bien" se encogió de hombros, me mordí el labio sin saber muy bien que decir "¿Te has visto estos días con Naruto?" -intenté de nuevo- "Hmph, no mucho, se la pasa todo el día revoloteando alrededor de Hinata" dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, reí un poco, aliviada de que profundizaba un poco más en la conversación "Son hermosos juntos, no puedo esperar para que se casen" dije sonrojada, bufó y se cruzó de brazos "No entiendo porque la gente pierde el tiempo casándose" - _auch-_ "¿Qué tienes en contra de eso?" dije un poco asustada de su respuesta _-mi sueño siempre ha sido ser tu esposa, tu compañera de vida-_ me miró serio y suspiró antes de responder "Para qué comprometerse y hacerle falsos juramentos a alguien cuando todo en el mundo es tan cambiante" dijo mientras apretaba los puños, lo miré curiosa "Porque los juramentos los estas haciendo aquí, en el ahora, independientemente del futuro, pensar todo el tiempo en lo que podría ser no es vida Sasuke-kun" se encogió de hombros y me miró directo a los ojos "Esa clase de compromisos no van conmigo Sakura" _-auch-_ me erguí en la silla "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes conmigo Sasuke?" escupí sintiéndome de pronto abrumada con la idea de que Sasuke queriendo salir conmigo sólo fuera parte de mi imaginación, abrió los ojos sorprendido y el silencio cayó de pronto entre nosotros con el peso de mil piedras.

Comimos en silencio, Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna desde mi pregunta y el ánimo con el que había salido de mi departamento fue decayendo con el silencio entre nosotros, tal vez había abierto mi corazón demasiado rápido _-de nuevo-_ sabía que las cosas con Sasuke serían lentas, yo era consiente de eso pero su inseguridad y su pensamiento respecto a este tipo de cosas nos dejaba de nuevo en el inicio, entonces si no me había besado ni buscado para comenzar a salir conmigo, entonces ¿para qué?; podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre mi, pero no levanté mi mirada del plato ni una sola vez, odiaba ser tan malditamente emocional cuando el estaba cerca, me sentía de porcelana, cada palabra y cada gesto equivocado de Sasuke me quebraba.

Rebusque en mi bolso algunos billetes para pagar mi comida, me había quedado muy claro que esto no era ningún tipo de cita y lo de ayer había sido tal vez puro impulso, _lástima._ Coloqué un puñado de billetes entre los dos y ajusté mi bolso a mi hombro "Tsk" escuché venir de Sasuke quien tomó mi muñeca antes de que pudiera pararme de la silla "¿Qué estás haciendo Sakura?" no le respondí y tampoco lo miré "Yo te invité, yo pago" dijo furioso mientras recogía el puñado de billetes y los depositaba en mi mano, me solté de su agarre y lo miré con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, furiosos "La próxima vez que me beses o me invites a salir y no tengas ni la mínima intención de hacer eso, salir conmigo, déjamelo claro de una buena vez" dije mientras salía a pasos apresurados del local, algunas lágrimas resbalando ya por mis mejillas, _estúpida Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"¡Sakura!" -escuché que me gritaban a lo lejos, apresuré mi paso "Tsk, ¡Sakura!" unas pisadas fuertes y rápidas se escucharon detrás de mi pero no me detuve "Tsk" dijo mientras tomaba mi muñeca y me giraba bruscamente hacia él "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" bufó mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas y respiraba agitadamente, levantó su cabeza hacia mi al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, me tomó de la muñeca de nuevo y comenzó a caminar conmigo a rastras.

"¡Sasuke, suéltame!"- "No"

Teníamos un buen tiempo caminando de este modo hasta que nos adentramos en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, Sasuke se resignaba a soltarme así lo gritara, pataleara o hiciera lo que fuera, nos detuvimos en lo que parecía ser su casa, siguió arrastrandome por el porche hasta llevarme adentro; todo lucía impecable, organizado, todo lucía _tan_ Sasuke, de pronto me soltó y me encaró "¿Qué quieres Sasuke?" dije mientras lo miraba resignada "A ti" dijo mientras daba dos grandes pasos y sujetaba mi cara entre sus dos grandes manos y me besaba con fiereza, me deje llevar unos segundos pero luego lo aparté de mi con fuerza "No" dije restregando bruscamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de mis mejillas, mi miró preocupado, suspiré temblorosa "No Sasuke, no más, tienes que ser claro conmigo" sollocé "la fuerza que tenía te la llevaste contigo la última vez que te fuiste, no puedo con más indecisiones, no puedo" su mirada se suavizó y se acercó de nuevo, puse una mano en su pecho para que no pudiese acercarse más y cerré mis ojos.

"Sasuke, tú no tienes claro todavía las cosas que quieres en tu vida" suspiré temblorosa "hace menos de una hora dijiste que no creías en los compromisos, en las parejas y honestamente eso es lo que yo quiero" carraspeé un poco al ver sus ojos abiertos sorprendidos "no estoy diciendo que quiera casarme contigo en este momento pero si quiero un compromiso, a alguien a quien pueda llamar cuando lo necesite y que me de la seguridad de que se va a quedar" mi voz se quebró.- "Sakura, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte" -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano "y tampoco dije que no quiero estar contigo, me malinterpretaste, no soy muy bueno hablando y lo sabes" dio unos pasos más hacia mi para después abrazarme "No me fui tres años a pensar cosas al aire Sakura" suspiró "Yo sí sé lo que quiero, siempre lo he sabido"

Permanecimos abrazados por un buen tiempo, podía sentir la respiración calmada de Sasuke sobre mi cabeza; se separó un poco de mi y me miró "Sé que nunca habías entrado a mi casa, por eso te traje, quería que la conocieras" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar teniendo todavía mi mano entrelazada con la suya. La casa era grande, en la parte de abajo había una gran zona de estar, estaba también la cocina y un gran mesón alrededor de ella, en el piso de arriba habían cuatro cuartos pero sólo me enseño el de él, organizado y limpio como siempre, decorado con los colores más fríos que se pudieran imaginar.

.

.

.

Estaba ahora sentada alrededor de su mesón con mis brazos apoyados en el mientras veía a Sasuke cocinar, había anochecido realmente rápido y no me había dejado ir a casa, quería que me quedara a cenar con él, todo esto parecía ser un sueño para mi, estaba también muy consciente de que si empezamos a salir probablemente nuestra relación tendría altos y bajos como los que tuvimos en la misión y hoy, los comportamientos y respuestas inesperadas eran parte de Sasuke; estar con él también me hizo darme cuenta que ese amor que intenté tapar y esconder por estos tres años seguía ahí tan palpable y fuerte como siempre, me pregunté también si alguna vez dejaría de amar a Sasuke Uchiha, sencillamente no parecía posiblemente humano o correcto para mi.

Puso frente a mi un plato de ramen recién hecho, se veía delicioso, estaba supremamente segura de que era instantáneo, Sasuke no era realmente un súper cocinero, se sentó frente a mi con otro plato de ramen y me miro con otra de sus muecas _-sonrisas-_ que estaba en serio empezando a amar. Comimos en silencio, ambos disfrutando del delicioso ramen, a veces regalándonos miradas cómplices, cuando acabamos me ofrecí a ser quién recogiera la mesa y arreglara todo, Sasuke no quiso dejarme así que terminamos recogiendo entre los dos.

"¿Quieres irte ya a casa?" -me preguntó cuando los dos nos habíamos echado en su inmenso sofá a descansar un poco "Realmente no" respondí regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas "Puedes quedarte esta noche, tengo un cuarto de invitados" dijo mientras me miraba y se acercaba un poco "De acuerdo" le sonreí de nuevo mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos y acercaba sus labios a los míos. Comenzamos a besarnos lento y suave, sus labios tibios se mezclaban con los míos y los mechones de su cabello rozaban mi cara de vez en cuando, enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje un poco más hacia mi recostandome despacio en el sofá, sentí su lengua rozar suave con mi labio inferior _-¿dónde había aprendido Sasuke a besar así?-_ pidiendo paso, abrí mi boca dejándolo entrar un poco, su lengua tocó la mía tímida, podía sentir como el calor y la humedad de su boca traía pequeños escalofríos a mi columna, sus manos se colocaron a los costados de mi cara para poder apoyarse mejor y no aplastarme, podía sentir su respiración profunda, bajé mis manos a su espalda y lo atraje más a mi profundizando nuestro beso, un gemido pequeño abandonó mi boca y lo sentí quedarse quieto para luego empezar a besarme con más fuerza, apoyó su antebrazo izquierdo y con su otra mano acaricio mi cara para después empezar a depositar pequeños besos húmedos por mi cuello, su mano bajó por mi costado recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y me tensé al instante, empecé a respirar agitada cuando los recuerdos de Toneri regresaron de golpe a mi mente…

" _Bien"-dijo y de golpe me botó sobre mi espalda y rasgó la blusa de mi uniforme con una fuerza sobrenatural dejándome semidesnuda, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta mientras comenzaba a sollozar - por favor, por favor, por favor- cerré mis ojos con fuerza al sentir sus manos sobre todo mi pecho tocándome de manera intrusiva "Estas cosas sólo le pasan a las niñas bonitas como tú que no saben abrir la boca para ninguna otra cosa, inútil"_

Mi boca se secó del terror y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera abruptamente "¿Qué pasa?" -dijo de pronto preocupado sujetando mi cara y mirando alrededor _-sólo es Sasuke, cálmate-_ "Sakura" dijo mientras se separaba de mi y me miraba con detenimiento, tapé mi cara rehusandome a mirarlo, no podía con la vergüenza, había arruinado nuestro beso por el estúpido de Toneri que no abandonaba mi cabeza, sentí a Sasuke tensarse a lo lejos para después ponerse de pie "Creo que es mejor que te acompañe a casa" _-no, probablemente creía que no quería estar con él-_ me senté y lo miré, tragué antes de hablar "Sasuke.." empecé a decir pero me interrumpió "está bien Sakura" dijo y sus ojos se endurecieron, mi corazón cayó a mis pies, lo había arruinado.

Hola! Gracias por los reviews, me encantan, sé que no he puesto las cosas super dramáticas pero es porque quiero darles chance, siento que Sasuke y Sakura casi en ninguna historia son felices, entonces quise regalarles un poco de eso, ya después meteré mis ideas emos en el fic jajajajajajaj. Y bueno, respecto a mi academia, me fue un poco muy mal en el primer día, así que estoy un poco triste por eso, pero bueno lo agradezco porque me dio inspiració para escribir

quería también recomendarles un album que siempre escucho cuando escribo y de verdad que me hace pensar muuuucho en Sasuke y Sakura (es música de esa triste en inglés) me encantaría que la escucharan mientras leen, la artista se llama Billie Marten escuchen green, heavy weather, milk & honey (mi fav), la lune, emily, lionhearted, en fin, si quieren escuchar todito el album se llama Writing of Blues and Yellows , avisenme si les gusta la música y así y les recomiendo más músiquita para la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Caminamos hasta mi casa rodeados de un silencio tenso, Sasuke parecía estar molesto mientras caminaba rápido con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mandíbula apretada, yo le seguía manteniendo una distancia aceptable entre nosotros, mordía mi labio de vez en cuando y arreglaba mi cabello como muestra de nerviosismo.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi departamento Sasuke sólo se giró para regalarme un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y así retirarse; el enojo comenzó a avivarse en mí sin ningún tipo de aviso, apreté mis puños y bufé, el no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse sólo porque demostré no estar lista para estar con él, si lo pensaba bien Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado desconsiderado sí teníamos en cuenta la situación de Toneri y las conversaciones previas acerca de eso, no era justo, si él no podía entenderme ni amarme con mis inseguridades esto no iba a funcionar.

Apreté mis ojos mientras las palabras salían a borbotones de mi boca -"Eres increíble Sasuke, creo que no me cansaré de decirlo nunca" -dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa sin humor, ladeó un poco su cabeza para observarme serio, plano, sin emociones - "no soy el tipo de chica que buscas si esperas que dé todo de mi a la primera"- tragué- "sabiendo lo que ha pasado, como me he sentido, en serio eres increíble" -mi voz salió un poco entrecortada al final, Sasuke se volteó abruptamente y me encaró "Eres realmente fastidiosa" siseó, di dos pasos hacia atrás por su fuerte declaración mientras mi corazón parecía partirse en los miles de fragmentos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado pegar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me giré rápidamente para esconderlas; pasó un momento en silencio mientras yo rebuscaba con desespero las llaves de mi departamento.

"pasaste casi 9 años de tu vida intentando que me abriera contigo, que te reconociera, que te quisiera" -dijo de la nada- "volví para arreglar toda la mierda que destrocé a mis 12 años, para arreglar las cosas con Naruto, con Kakashi y contigo.." lo sentí acercarse un poco a mi "estoy aquí intentando arreglar todas las cosas que pueda sin saber cómo, estoy esforzándome, no soy muy expresivo pero aún así lo estoy intentando contigo, no tienes el derecho de ser tú quien no quiera abrirse conmigo, no después de todo" me giré y mi respiración se atascó al ver lo cerca que estaba, mi ceño se frunció al entender bien sus palabras "Tienes que hablar conmigo Sakura, no me interesa que no quieras besarme o que no quieras pasar el rato conmigo o cualquier mierda que pase por tu cabeza, sólo no te cierres, no te hundas por no hablar, ayúdame a entender, a mejorar las cosas" -pasó sus manos por su cabello frustrado y me miró apoyando sus manos en su cadera - "Tsk" -exclamó mientras se giraba para irse.

"Lo siento por todas partes" -confesé mientras un sollozo tembloroso salía de mi boca- "no me siento tranquila sola, cuando te beso todo parece estar bien pero el recuerdo vuelve casi al instante, no puedo controlarlo" dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, me miró atento y se acercó aún más "puedo quedarme cuantas veces quieras, dormiré en el sofá o en lo que sea hasta que te sientas a salvo" aseguró serio, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza en sus puños, algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras ajustaba mis brazos en su cintura y enterraba mi cabello en su pecho aspirando su aroma fresco, sus brazos pronto correspondiendo mi abrazo y su cabeza se apoyó delicada sobre la mía.

.

.

.

Sasuke pasó esa noche, la que le seguía y las de más adelante en mi departamento; las demostraciones de afecto habían cesado sin previo aviso, el abrazo que nos dimos aquella noche en mis escaleras había sido lo más cerca que había tenido a Sasuke en una semana, siempre llegaba de las misiones con algo para comer, me saludaba, hablamos de cosas sin sentido y se acostaba a dormir, a veces aparecía en el hospital cuando mi turno se alargaba y volvíamos juntos a casa. Me preocupaba el hecho de que hubiese malinterpretado de sobremanera mis acciones y mis palabras de aquella noche, presentía que él no se sentía seguro haciendo ese tipo de demostraciones conmigo por lo que había dicho, cuando realmente quería que su actitud fuera todo lo contrario frente a mi, quería besarlo y abrazarlo, quería salir con él y conocerlo _-más-_ , no alejarlo, no quería ser sólo Sakura, su ex-compañera, la chica que seguía traumada por una estúpida misión.

Era domingo y me encontraba caminando por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, necesitaba hacer algunas compras, la comida estaba acabándose mucho más rápido con Sasuke estando para cenar y desayunar todos los días, realmente no me importaba, me hacía feliz poder compartir así fueran unas simples comidas con él; aproveché para visitar a Ino, la tensión que había estado antes entre nosotras había desaparecido por completo, charlamos por horas, me contó que ella y Sai habían llegado a un punto de la relación en el que sentían que debían convertirlo en algo más formal, pensar en Ino casándose hizo que mi estómago se estrujara de la felicidad y la emoción; compré unos narcisos para colocar en mi departamento, tenía planeado hacer una pequeña cena a Sasuke como agradecimiento, además de hacerle entender de una vez por todas que no me encontraba asustada de él y que en serio quería intentarlo, quería estar con él.

Seguí recolectando todas las cosas que necesité en el camino y al terminar decidí dirigirme a Ichiraku por un poco de ramen, estaba hambrienta y con todas las compras que había hecho no tenía tiempo para volver a mi departamento a cocinar algo. Cuando giré en la esquina que daba directo a la calle de Ichiraku mi corazón se detuvo, Sasuke caminaba con una de sus típicas muecas _-sonrisas-_ mientras una chica lo acompañaba , también le sonreía, era totalmente hermosa, su cabello era negro y largo, sus ojos oscuros y su tez muy blanca, cuerpo finamente definido y sus curvas se notaban a lo lejos _-todo lo que yo no era-_. No me había percatado pero todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente mientras un nudo crecía con rapidez en mi garganta, vi como la chica tomaba la mano de Sasuke y lo jalaba de forma juguetona para que fueran a Ichiraku, Sasuke no parecía sentirse inquieto respecto a su cercanía, eso significaba que él se sentía cómodo con ella.

Sin importar el sentimiento mis pies avanzaron en su dirección, iba a pretender que no había visto nada, necesitaba saber quién era ella y que pretendía con Sasuke, tal vez había sido demasiado ciega como para no darme cuenta de que él estaba interesado en alguien más.

Cuando entré los vi sentados en el fondo de la barra, ella parecía hablarle de algo divertido ya que de vez en cuando soltaba algunas carcajadas y lo miraba coqueta, Sasuke seguía estando plano e inexpresivo como siempre aunque le prestaba bastante atención; cuando se percató de mi presencia sus ojos se desviaron para enfocarme completamente, la chica se volteó extrañada por su comportamiento y me miró de arriba a abajo inexpresiva -"Sakura" -Sasuke me saludó como de costumbre mientras asentía con la cabeza, se levantó y miró a la chica "Esta es Naomi" -ella me miró de nuevo para asentir con la cabeza y girarse a la barra jalando a Sasuke en el proceso para que se sentara a su lado de nuevo, de pronto no me sentí bienvenida y mi estómago se revolvió.

Comí de mi ramen con tranquilidad mirándolos de vez en cuando, Sasuke parecía tranquilo con su presencia y ella estaba más que encantada, cuando terminaron noté como Sasuke pagaba por los dos, mi estómago cayó _-de nuevo-_ ¿estaban en una cita?, ella mientras me miró seria de nuevo, inexpresiva pero a la vez desafiante; Sasuke me sacó del trance cuando apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro "Llegaré tarde, no me esperes para cenar" -dijo regalandome una mueca, mi corazón se rompió y Naomi me sonrió con suficiencia antes de que ambos salieran de Ichiraku.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento arrojé las bolsas con las compras en el mesón y me fui directo a mi cuarto, el día que había iniciado tan bien había terminado siendo una completa mierda; no pude conciliar el sueño hasta que Sasuke volvió, lo sentí removerse en la sala y luego apagar las luces, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos al sentir que se escapaba de mis manos como arena _-otra vez-._

Pasó otra semana en la que casi no hablamos, la rutina se repetía, nunca volvía para cenar, de vez en cuando trataba de sacarme conversación pero no pasaba muy a menudo, nunca supe bien de qué iba la chica Naomi pero supuse que con ella pasaba el tiempo, me resignaba a perderlo, no de nuevo.

.

.

.

Llegó el viernes y me propuse firmemente invitarlo a cenar, sin falta, le confesaría mis sentimientos una vez más y aclararía todo este desastre.

Lo encontré doblando las mantas con las que dormía en mi sofá "Sasuke" lo llamé, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirarme, dudé un poco pero me armé de valor "mmhm, estaba planeando hacer una pequeña comida esta noche para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi" solté un poco muy rápido, arqueó una de sus cejas y me regaló una de sus muecas, abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de repente como si hubiese recordado algo "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero trataré de estar a tiempo para la cena, si algo se complica te avisaré" me miró expectante, asentí y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa "Te esperaré entonces Sasuke-kun".

Esa tarde me topé con Naomi en el hospital, era una de mis pacientes del día, no muy cómoda con la situación acepté atenderla, era mi deber y debía permanecer profesional ante todo además podía estar malinterpretando la situación entre ella y Sasuke. Cuando entró en mi oficina lo hizo de manera pedante y excesivamente desafiante, ignorando su comportamiento la invité a sentarse frente a mi escritorio para hacer las preguntas necesarias para la ficha médica, respondía todas ellas con notorio aburrimiento, revisaba sus uñas de vez en cuando y posaba su mirada de nuevo en mi.

" _No lo entiendo"_ susurró de pronto -"¿Disculpe?" -dije mientras levantaba mi vista de la ficha médica, me miró y apoyó ambas manos en mi escritorio "Me preguntaba si por aquí podrían ofrecerme algún tipo de antídoto para prevenir embarazos, en mi aldea hacen uno muy efectivo pero la verdad es que la reserva que tenía se me acabó" -tragué en seco al escucharla, la miré "En Konoha mantenemos un antídoto que debe tomarse justo antes de iniciar la actividad sexual, es uno de los más efectivos que tenemos" las palabras salieron incómodas y forzadas de mi boca "Perfecto, la necesitó para esta tarde" dijo mirándome sin pena y soltando una carcajada ante mi cara un poco sonrojada "E-el costo es un poco elevado.." -traté de explicar los medios de pago pero me interrumpió abruptamente "No te preocupes, puedes anotar el consumo a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke" -la sangre abandonó mi cara y dejé de respirar por un momento, sentí mis ojos aguarse pero puse todas mis fuerzas en contenerme para no mostrar debilidad, le dediqué un intento de sonrisa mientras asentía " _Por supuesto…"._ Apenas abandonó mi oficina explote en un llanto incontenible, ¿Sasuke me había reemplazado tan rápido?, yo sabía que nosotros no estabamos teniendo una relacion seria pero eso parecía querer él y sentir que había sólo cosa de un momento hacía que el dolor fuese mucha más intenso.

Recogí mis cosas y regresé a mi departamento lo más lento que pude, no quería verlo, me sentía estúpida por planear una reunión para nada, confesaría mis sentimientos en vano una vez más. Al entrar en mi departamento las ganas de hacer algún tipo de comida desaparecieron, mi maquillaje estaba corrido y mis ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, mi ropa un poco arrugada y mi cabello recogido en un moño alto definitivamente no apto para una cita pero la verdad era que las ganas de arreglarme se habían esfumado con el poquito de esperanza que albergaba en mi corazón hasta esta tarde.

 _ **Hola holaaa, perdonenme la vida, gracias por los reviews, los likes y los follows en serio que si, bueno, aquí les dejo un cap un tris cortico pero ahí voy, a falta de inspiración... las amo mucho, gracias por esperar.**_

 _ **Ana.**_


End file.
